Retour d'une princesse
by ninie38080
Summary: -Léana, reviens Jérémy ! crie Elena dans toute la maison. Jérémy lève sa tête de son bol de céréales , puis il prend Elena dans ses bras en chantant à tue-tête " Léana reviens à la maison...". Il était heureux de retrouver sa grande soeur, Alaric regardé la scène sans rien comprendre. Il se posait une seule question, qui était cette Léana ?
1. Prologue

Du côté de Mystic Fall

Eléna descendait les escaliers avec son téléphone à la main , elle avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Elle venait d'apprendre une grande nouvelle , elle arriva dans la cuisine ou se tenez Alaric entrain de faire du café et Jérémy entrain de déjeuner.

- Hey j'ai une grande nouvelle! s'exclame-Eléna

- Ah bon , et c'est quoi ta grande nouvelle ? demande Jérémy en levant sa tête de son bol de céréales.

- Léana ! dit-elle simplement

-Léana , quoi ? demande Jérémy surpris

-C'est qui Léana ? demande Alaric perdu

- Léana revient à la maison , Jérémy. crie Eléna

Jérémy se lève vite et prend Eléna dans ses bras , en crient à tue-tête " elle rentre à la maison , elle rentre à la maison..."

-C'est qui Léana ? demande Alaric à bout.

-Léana c'est notre grande soeur , elle est partie i ans , 1 an avant la mort de nos parents. Elle est partie faire ses études à Los Angeles. Elle a bientôt 20 ans , elle sera la demain matin vers les 10 heures . Elle ne revient pas toute seule , elle revient avec son fils de 3 ans , Mathis.

Ils étaient tous les deux surpris et choqués , surtout Alaric , personne ne lui avait parlé de cette Léana.

Du côté de Léana et Mathis à Saint-Louis.

Léana venée de finir mettre les derniers bagages dans sa voiture , elle referme le coffre. Elle se retourne pour voir son fils entrain de dire au revoir à sa marraine. Avec ses cheveux brun , ses yeux bleus saphir , Mathis faisait déjà craquer des filles de son école. Mathis est son bébé , sa vie , elle ne regrette jamais de l'avoir gardé et d'avoir fait des sacrifices pour lui. Léana s'approche de sa meilleure amie , celle-ci la serre dans ses bras.

-Tu vas me manquer Léana!

-Toi aussi Laura , tu pourras nous rendre visite quand tu veux.

-Ouais , je verrai quand je l'aurai le temps entre le restaurant et les cours.

-Ok , pas de soucis. Mathis allé monte dans la voiture.

-Envoir , marraine. crie Mathis en même temps qu'il monte dans la voiture.

-Envoir , petit coeur. s'écrie Laura.

-Bon , ben j'y vais. Salut ma belle. dit Léana en montant dans la voiture.

-Faite attention à la route , et préviens-moi quand tu seras arrivée.

Léana lui sourit , et commença à roulée , elle regarde son fils en souriant dans le rétroviseur , celui joué avec ses voitures.

-C'est partie pour 8 heures de routes , bébé. T'est pressé de rencontrer Tonton Jérémy et Tata Eléna ? demande-t-elle

-Oui , maman ! répond Mathis en lui souriant.

Elle lui sourit , puis regarde la route.


	2. Chapter 1

Point de vue de Léana

Je venais d'arriver dans la ville de Mystic Fall, au bout de 8 heures de route. Mathis dormait profondément dans son siège d'auto. On c'était arrêter dans un petit hôtel pour se reposer i heures et on avait repris la route 1 heure plus tard. La ville n'a pas du tout changé en 3 ans. Je me garai juste en face de la maison familiale. Je me retournai vers Mathis, et le secouai doucement, je l'appelai en même temps doucement :

-Mathis, Mathis.

-Mmmh...Quoi ? demande-t-il endormi

-On est arrivé!

Il regarda autour de lui , puis il sourit quand il vit la maison. Il sort vite de la voiture pour aller toquer à la porte , alors que moi je descendais transquillement. Quand je suis arrivée devant la maison , la porte s'ouvre sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années , brun aux yeux marron.

-Bonjour , je peux vous aider ? demande-t-il

-Oui , je suis Léana Gilbert. La grande soeur d'Elena et de Jérémy. Vous devez être Alaric ?

-Ah oui , ils m'ont dit que vous arrivez aujourd'hui. Oui , je suis bien Alaric , entrer. Et tutoyé moi s'il vous plaît.

-Bien , vous aussi tutoyé moi. dis en entrant dans la maison

Mathis regardé Alaric avec méfiance.

-Mathis , je te présente Alaric , Alaric je vous présente mon fils Mathis.

-Enchanté , Monsieur. dit Mathis en tendant sa main

-Enchanté , Mathis mais appelle-moi Alaric ! dit-il en lui serrant sa main

-Vous voulez du café . Mathis, veux quelque chose aussi . Elena est chez son petit ami, elle va bientôt arriver et Jérémy dort encore.

-Je veux bien un café et pour Mathis un verre de jus d'orange.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la table, je m'assieds sur une chaise en attend mon café. Alaric pose le verre d'un jus d'orange sur la table pour Mathis, il le prit et se retourna vers moi.

-Maman, je peux boire mon jus d'orange en même temps que je regarde la télé.

- Oui, mon ange mais faite attention à ne pas renverser.

Il me sourit, puis il y va. Alaric me passe une tasse de café , il s'assoit en face de moi.

- Alors, pourquoi t'est partie à New York ?

-Je suis partie faire mes études là-bas à la mort de mes parents, j'en avais marre des regards de pitié des gens. Vu que ma tante, a eu notre garde, j'ai laissé Élena et Jérémy ici et moi je suis partie rejoindre mon autre tante Isabelle.

-Ton fait des études de quoi ? demande-t-il

-Je voulais faire des études de médecine, pour devenir chirugienne. Mais je suis tombée enceinte de Mathis, donc j'ai mis mon rêve dans un coin dans ma tête. J'ai eu mon bac, puis j'ai fait des études pour devenir maîtresse de maternelle. Il y avait pas beaucoup d'études et puis je pouvais être souvent avec mon fils.

-Oh d'accord, et le père de Mathis ? Si ce n'est pas discret.

-Le jour, ou je devais lui annoncer que j'étais enceinte. Il m'a annoncé qu'il me quittait, je voulais lui dire de cette grossesse, mais je n'ai rien dit. Donc, voila comment je suis arrivée d'une adolescente à une adolescente mère célibataire. Et toi, t'avait quelqu'un avant ma tante .

-Hum... Oui, j'étais mariée à Isobel Flemming.

-Attendez, vous avez dit Isobel Flemming ? dis -je

-Oui, pourquoi ? demande-t-il

-Hum... Rien, je ne l'ai juste croisé avant ma grossesse avec mon oncle John.

Mathis arrive dans la cuisine et pose son verre sur la table puis il retourne dans le salon.


End file.
